An Unexpected Animagus
by twilotter lover
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione are finding out what their animagus forms are. Lets just say Harry's animagus form isnt quite what you expect... ONE SHOT!


**Hi this is my first one shot so please no flames.**

**I do not own Harry Potter but I want to!**

"Hurry up Harry!" shouted Hermione reaching the end of the corridor.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," panted Harry who was tailing after a small ginger haired boy named Ron. The Golden Trio were in a rush, for today, in transfiguration, they would be finding out their animagus form.

They reached the door to the classroom and slid in at the same time as the stern looking Professor. They took their usual seats at the back of the class and whispered excitedly.

"I wander what I will be?" wandered Ron.

"Your animagus is meant to match your personality. I read about it in _A Guide to Transfiguration_," stated Hermione is her usual as a matter of fact tone.

Harry was about to reply when the stern head of house called the class to attention.

"Well class, as you know today you will be able to determine your animagus form. Now can anybody tell me how we might do this?" asked the professor who immediately looked at Hermione as her hand had shot in the air.

"Miss Granger," said Professor McGonagall.

"There are two ways of finding out. The first way is through a matter of surprise or shock. The second is a potion which can be taken to reveal the wizards form for 2 minutes," replied Hermione.

"Excellent Miss Granger, 5 points to Griffindor," she replied sounding pleased. The boys high fived Hermione and earned a famous glare from there professor.

"As I was saying, I don't really want to scare you all so professor Snape has kindly helped me out by brewing this potion. Now who wants to go first?" asked the Professor.

"Knowing Snapeits been poisoned," whispered Harry to Ron.

Many students put their hands up but Draco got chosen first. He grabbed the small blue vile from Professor McGonagall's hands and downed in eagerly. At first nothing happened. Then Draco began to shrink and grow white fur until he finally became an arctic fox. He scurried around.

"I see what you mean now, Hermione about matching personality. Draco is sly and as is his Animagus," whispered Harry to the girl on his left.

After 2 minutes the arctic fox transformed back into a boy and he scurried next to friends. Over the next hour the trio watched their classmates transform into their animagus forms. The funniest by far was Neville who had transformed into an elephant and trod on everything. Finally it was their turn.

"Miss Granger please," said the professor.

Hermione walked up to the front and took the viral out of her hands and drank it. She began to shrink and soon became like the professor herself, a cat. She moved over to Ron and circled him getting cat hairs all over him.

"Gross, stop Hermione!" exclaimed Ron.

Finally she turned back and it was now Ron's turn. He stood up shakily and took the potion. He turned into a Jack Russell Terrier. He barked loudly and ran around the room. Harry was laughing with Joy. Soon the transformation ended and Ron turned back into his usual form but not without some insulting remarks from Malfoy.

"Really Weasly, a dog," smirked Draco who earned a sneer from Ron.

Finally it was Harry's turn. 'It couldn't be that bad could it?' asked Harry to himself.

He strode to the front of the room and drank the potion. He instantly felt himself shrinking and finding he had four legs instead of two. He looked around the room. The slytherins were laughing their heads off. Professor McGonagall looked truly shocked as did his friends. The girls in the room were staring at him with awe.

Harry transformed back. What had he been to cause so much commotion?

Before he had a chance to ask the bell rung and the classroom was quickly emptied.

The trio met out on the corridor.

"What was I? "Asked Harry eagerly.

"Well there is no easy way to say this." said Hermione struggling to find words.

"But your animagus form Harry is…" continued from where his friend left off.

Then together they replied,"A pink sparkly unicorn!"

**Review**

**Review **

**Review**


End file.
